Sentimientos
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, un mundo y el otro. Sam Uley tiene miedo, mucho miedo. No sabe lo que le ocurre. Viñeta.


**Disclamer**: Ya lo saben, nada es mío. Toda la cosa esta es de Stephenie Meyer y yo lo hago todo sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

* * *

_Entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, un mundo y el otro. En el mundo de los sueños, pero en medio de una pesadilla. No tengas miedo, aunque debas hacerlo. No todo es tan malo._

-o-

Sam se revolcaba en su cama. El sudor frío cubría su cuerpo, gotas de agua que lo hacían estremecer. Sus manos se aferraban a la sábana como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fiebre que lo mantenía acostado.

Abría los ojos sin despertar, sin pupila visible; un blanco perlado. Palabras sin sentido salían de su boca. '_Leah... corre... monstruo_', para luego caer nuevamente en una profunda inconsciencia.

-o-

Miraba a los lados, entre ansioso y aterrado. Había algo que tenía que buscar, una parte de su ser que estaba oculta. Pero también lo perseguía, lo asustaba, porque tenía que ser ahora y no después. Y aunque no supiera el por qué, era el momento y eso lo presionaba.

En medio de un bosque, ¿Forks o la Push? No lo sabía, ni le importaba.

Corría. Corría entre el verde impenetrable. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba en la silenciosa noche. Bordeando árboles y abriendo caminos. Entre ramas. Con hojas en su cabello y rasguños en sus brazos.

Llegaba al acantilado y miraba abajo, ¿cómo es que podía con sus ojos divisar enormes diferencias entre las piedras? ¿Y cómo es que, si era posible, podía distinguir una pequeña abertura entre el verde musgo que cubría un pedazo de mar? ¿Era extraño acaso que viera cómo un diminuto caracol era arrastrado al agua por una ola?

Y la altura a la que estaba le parecía insignificante, observando el mar furioso que se alzaba ante él rompiendo contra las paredes de las rocas (ya no parecía tan inmenso o tenebroso). E incluso le dieron ganas de saltar, de romper las perspectivas y de hacer algo loco, sentirse libre. Y lo hizo.

Con el viento refrescando su rostro (que ardía en llamas) y moviendo sus cabellos. Con un nudo en el estomago y la garganta seca. Descendía a gran velocidad, pero, extrañamente, no tenía miedo.

_Ruido__._

Habían pájaros chillando (porque eran demasiados para estar cantando, ¿no deberían estar dormidos?), una ardilla peleando por una nuez, revolcándose en la arena y un pequeño escarabajo caminando por una hoja a cien metros de él.

_Cambio._

De repente estaba cubierto de pelo, ya no tenía su ropa. Sus sentidos estaban alterados. Escuchaba aún más de lo que era posible y veía las cosas tan claras, como si acabara de renacer... ¿Por qué la caída era tan larga?

_Dolor._

La piel le quemaba, como si estuviera en medio de un volcán. Y la cabeza le iba a explotar. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y a la vez se estaba congelando. El sufrimiento le penetraba tal cual mil agujas. Gritos, recuerdos, imágenes...

_Voces._

Leah. Su novia, su todo. Su pasado, su presente, ¿su futuro? No lo cree. ¿Qué le podría decir ahora?

Paul, Jared. Estarían preocupados, frenéticos. Y se sentía culpable por ello, ambos eran buenos chicos y no deberían sufrir por alguien como él.

_Dudas._

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Cuándo había empezado todo? ¿Con la fiebre? ¿Cómo ocurría? ¿Por qué él y no alguien más?

¿Y ahora... qué?

_Desesperación._

Gritos o aullidos. Arañazos y mordidas. Frustración, impotencia, rabia. Llanto, sollozos reprimidos.

Y cayó.

Apreció el agua en su paladar, mojando sus cabellos y empapando su cuerpo. Movió brazos y piernas tratando de mantenerse en la superficie, de no ahogarse, y no morir. Aunque sabía que de una forma u otra era más fuerte, y por tanto, más resistente. Escupió con fuerza, sintiendo como la sal quemaba su garganta. Ardía.

El pez que pasó a su lado fue demasiado obvio...

Adiós.

Salió del agua con pesadez, aliento entrecortado. El alma destrozada y la vida maldecida. Monstruo.

Ya no podía acercarse a nadie, debía huir.

-o-

Entonces despertó.

Con el cuerpo empapado, (_¿de verdad se había tirado por ese acantilado?_) y lágrimas en los ojos. El pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente con su respiración. Y la desesperanza lo embargó, cayendo sobre él con pesadez.

Sam Uley no supo en ese momento, cuanto había cambiado su vida.


End file.
